It Was Never a Good Idea
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: To marry someone who shares so many similarities with you so quickly. – Part of "Operation Spring Fanfics: March".


Inuyasha places all the blame on his older brother, Sesshomaru. Completely rational blame. Logical, too.

After all, he wouldn't be in the middle of a nasty divorce if he never introduced him to her.

Then again, he could blame Satsuki too, seeing as how she was the older sister. She should have warned him about Ryuko – warned him about the fucking destructive whirlwind she was. Which was the very thing that attracted him to her in the first place, but still, no point in admitting that bit of information.

Or he could blame himself for, you know, marrying a woman he only knew for six fucking months, two weeks, and four days. But it was spur of the moment thing. Doing things on an impulse obviously doesn't have consequences.

You know what could mask that blame temporarily? _A fucking drink. _Six bottles worth of damn heavy drinks.

If there was one thing Ryuko Kiryuin could not take from Inuyasha Takahashi, it was his bottles of tequila.

* * *

Reminiscing on the memories he shared with Ryuko were bittersweet. There were some kids, a nice house, and great sex. Really great sex.

There were also the constant arguments. Yeah, the fighting was not fun. Neither was constant almost-calls to the police and the breaking of fragile things.

So, Ryuko had decided they separate, for the children's sake. Inuyasha could pretty much tell that was bullshit: she was tired of him and vice versa. Inuyasha did not mind the divorce too much – the kids did not have to watch Mommy and Daddy threaten to kill each other ever again, pinky promise. That, and he was a bachelor again.

Well, he will be, once Ryuko decides to stop fucking him over.

* * *

_Ring, ring._

There goes his cellphone yet again. To be specific, there goes his cellphone for the eighth damn time today.

_Ring, ring._

And Inuyasha already knew who it was.

He ignored the ringing, instead choosing to carry out some parental duties (something Ryuko was obviously not doing, since she was spamming him with calls) and play some video games with his son. He would have played with his daughter, too, seeing as they were currently playing her favorite video game, but she was too busy being in Ryuko's custody. Which Inuyasha called complete bullshit on, because he wasn't the parent that left both two-year-old Ryuza and four-year-old Inuyasha Jr. in the car on the hottest summer day ever, but he could not exactly make a scene in family court.

But he will not deny that he _wanted _to. Even now, he silently believed the judge to be the second-biggest bitch he had the unfortunate pleasant of meeting.

He wanted Ryuza with him, but he glad he was able to keep Inuyasha Jr. with him. The boy shared his namesake, for heaven's sakes – the half-demon would be dammed if he lost custody of him.

That, and he wouldn't leave him the car.

_Ring, ring_. Inuyasha Jr. asked if the phone will ever be answered in the innocent, unknowing childish voice of his, the kind of voice Inuyasha himself never had as a child. Inuyasha looked at his son, then to his cellphone, then back to his son.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

The half-demon decided that he really wanted to finish that one level.

* * *

"This tea sucks harder than your sister."

Satsuki nodded. "Quite an appropriate time, eh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "When the fuck has anything been an 'appropriate time' as of late?"

Satsuki just nodded again, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder how she and Sesshomaru managed to have some damn happy-go-lucky life while his just got screwed the fuck around. He couldn't remember how the fuck they even met, but all he knew was that his older brother suddenly came to visit him with his arm locked around some tall girl's. They were so compatible: both walked around and act as if they were superior to everyone, and was just overall jackasses. Well, Satsuki was a sexy jackass, but whatever. The only contrast between Sesshomaru Takahashi and Satsuki Kiryuin was their eyebrows.

Inuyasha laughed. Ha, ha. He would have to remember that for later.

"What is so funny?"

Inuyasha took a sip of his tea. "Nothing."

Satsuki nodded.

"Stop fucking nodding like you're my fucking therapist or some shit like that. It's annoying."

Satsuki smirked. Then she nodded.

Inuyasha decided to both Kiryuin sisters were demons from the deepest depths of Hell.

* * *

Ragyo Kiryuin needed to learn to back to fuck off. She was a bitch of a mother-in-law, and she was a bitch of lawyer. In both outside and inside of the legal terms, she nagged Inuyasha until he seriously considered suicide.

The fact that his son needed him was the only thing that prevented the act from happening and kept him sane.

Why the hell can't anyone leave him the fuck alone?

Why the hell is Ryuko asking for more money?

_Why the hell can't he and his son just be alone?_

He wanted a drink, but his son was calling him to play some more video games.

And honestly, that sounded better than chugging down some whiskey.

* * *

He knew he was scaring his son when he threw the table across the room, but it wasn't his fault that rage clouded his mind and caused him to ignore Sesshomaru and Satsuki's pleas. He would not feel such anger if Ryuza was with him instead of dying in some hospital.

Well, Sesshomaru claimed she was in "critical condition", but Inuyasha knew what that meant. Everyone fucking knew what that meant.

His rage turned him into a sad, crying little sight as he weakly pushed a chair and dropped to his knees. Inuyasha noticed that his son stayed far away from him. That made him feel shittier than before. He frightened the hell out of his son; his daughter was hit by a car due to running away from Ryuko, wanting to go home and see Daddy.

"I'll stay here. Satsuki, take him to hospital."

Those words didn't even register in Inuyasha's mind until he felt Satsuki tugging on his sleeve.

"Get up and walk."

He did just that.

* * *

Sunday, March 22nd, 2015. Noon.

Room 24A in the Children's E.R.: Ryuza Takahashi.

The blood on her face and the once-white sheets had already dried.

The doctors gave the routine condolences.

Ryuko sobbed.

Satsuki left the room.

Inuyasha was sure that this was his fifth time throwing up in the wastebasket.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he had gotten drunk, but he was sure that it was not to the point where he was stumbling down the neighborhood. He walked past his house, headed straight to the home of a woman known as Satsuki Kiryuin. He was glad he asked Sesshomaru to watch his son and to break the news to him. The half-demon was quite aware that he would not be able to do it in his current drunken and dangerous state of mind.

Damnit, where was Satsuki's house again?

Wait, was he in the right neighborhood.

_Shit_. Being drunk makes you forget everything.

That is exactly what he wanted.

* * *

He was surprised that Satsuki did not turn away his drunk ass like the dirty dog he was. Hell, Inuyasha knew he looked like a pathetic mess, the fact hitting him especially hard after he stumbled onto the floor. The expensive carpet felt so soft.

Too bad his bile ruined it.

"Y-you know, I once gave Ryuza a glass of wine," he ranted, highly aware that his words were slurred, "and as soon as she took a sip – and I mean as soon as I gave it to her – she spat it right the fuck out. Now, isn't that funny as shit? Ha HA!"

Satsuki stared at him. "Do you want some water?"

Inuyasha sat up. "No, thank you. B-but do you know I really want? Like, really, _really _want?"

Satsuki shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I WANT MY FUCKING DAUGHTER BACK, THAT'S WHAT I WANT!"

Satsuki continued to simply stare. "That's understandable."

"Don't mock me! You don't understand SHIT! And it's your little BITCH of a SISTER'S fault!"

"You sure you don't want water?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yes, yeah, whatever. I just want…someone to love."

The half-demon was not exactly sure where the hell that came from, but it was here, and he did not have any other way to transition from that without making it sound awkward, so he just sat there, silent and waiting for Satsuki to make a move. His buzz was calming down a bit, calm enough that he could make reasonable decisions.

Like getting up and kissing Satsuki.

Like letting Satsuki drag him to her and her boyfriend's bedroom.

Like watching her get undressed and throwing his clothes to the floor.

Like savoring the touch and warmth of a woman again.

Inuyasha had always figured that Satsuki had a thing for him. He did not expect that he would return those feelings to another Kiryuin, but he had to admit that Satsuki made him feel better emotionally and sexually.

He had also not expected to find his older brother standing in the doorway.

* * *

It was quite hard to explain to Inuyasha Jr. why Auntie Satsuki was suddenly moving into their house.

It was quite hard to explain why his sister would not be coming back to see him.

It was quite hard to explain why neither Mommy nor Uncle Sesshomaru had come to visit.

It was quite hard to explain was his father was covered in bruises.

* * *

The divorce was finalized yesterday. Thank God Inuyasha was able to keep the house, seeing as he, his son, and Satsuki would have nowhere to go.

Though he was promptly broke.

Thank God once again that Satsuki had a really nice job.

Satsuki agreed that they would keep thoughts on hold. That was pleasing, though he could easily envision himself spending the rest of his days with her.

Ha, it was ironic, for that is what Sesshomaru told him a few days after their fifth date.

Satsuki had cut off all communication with her sister, and forbade Inuyasha from speaking with her as well. Not like he was planning to anyway. His brother had cut off communication with them both, and Ryuza had cut off communication with everyone.

Inuyasha decided that Satsuki couldn't cook for shit, so he would be the one cooking. At least she's kind, funny, and can suck harder than her tea and Ryuko.

Inuyasha realized that, simultaneously, his life was pure shit, yet pure happiness.

Maybe he and Satsuki's new baby daughter Satsuki can change everything around.

Oh great, both of their children are named after them.

How fucking cute.

* * *

**I swear, I'm pushing the T rating. I may change it when enough people bother me about it.**

**Here, to advocate the Inuko pairing and celebrate the first Inuyasha/Kill la Kill crossover, let's have some brutal cynicism and vulgarity. You are welcome.**

_**It's all about that Satsuki x Sesshomaru though.**_


End file.
